


Wicked Grace Part Two

by sunflowersandsunshining



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, LOTS OF PEOPLE, M/M, Post Trespasser, part two to the wicked grace game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandsunshining/pseuds/sunflowersandsunshining
Summary: Varric somehow gets everyone together again for a good game of Wicked Grace. Post-Trespasser.





	Wicked Grace Part Two

“Andraste’s ass, we almost started without you again.” Varric chuckled as he approached me at Skyhold.

It had been about a year since the events at the Winter Palace and the dissolving of the Inquisition. I stayed behind with Cullen and a few others to take care of a few things before officially retiring, and Varric’s sudden presence was a surprise to me.

“Start what?” I asked, puzzled.

“Sheesh, you never change, do you, Inquisitor?” He sighed and turned around, hastily walking off. I shrugged and followed him without question.

We ended up at the tavern, which was filled with the sounds of laughter and joyful banter. I raised my brow and entered shyly.

“They’re here, deal ‘em in!” Varric shouted from behind me at the group of people before me.

The building was brightly lit on the inside by a few lanterns hanging delicately above our heads and the brightly burning fireplace. A large, wooden table sat in the center of the room, occupied by about eight figures of varying shapes and sizes. They were giggling and talking loudly, a lively conversation bouncing from person to person like a jovial dance that reminded me of when the Inquisition was still together.

I smiled and walked closer to take a seat. 

“Inquisitor! I mean, Lavellan.” A familiar voice called out. I found its owner quickly - Dorian, smiling and waving at me from across the table.

“Dorian! How’s Tevinter?” I chuckled, finally taking a seat next to the most familiar face, Cullen. I looked around the table and saw almost all of my former inner circle, all taking drinks and smiling wide. I noted the absence of Vivienne, obviously Solas, and Leliana. I was surprised, however, to see Cole and Josephine there - they had much better things to do, in my mind.

“It’s wonderful,” Dorian said sarcastically with a laugh. “Despite the awful fashion sense everyone has seemed to develop in the Imperium.”

“Boss, he’s lying. He loves it up there.” Iron Bull chimed in. “He won’t stop talking about it.”

“Inquisitor, do you remember how to play Wicked Grace?” Josephine cut in. 

“Sort of.” I replied. Varric had caught up and took a seat beside me happily.

“They’ll figure it out.” Varric insisted. 

Cullen nudged my elbow gently. “I am not embarrassing myself again.” He whispered quickly.

“That’s no fun.” I murmured back, turning my face to pout at him.

“Curly, how’s that going?” the dwarf snickered at us. 

“Good, thank you.” Cullen answered, embarrassment seeping into his now slightly pink cheeks.

“Who would like to play?” Josephine called, stopping our conversation short. 

“I think everyone does,” Varric laughed.

Josephine began to pass out the cards, filling everyone at the table with a sort of excited energy to see who would lose their pants this time. Cole was the only one exempt from this excitement, who instead chose to inspect his cards carefully, as if he were more interested in figuring out the backstory to the Queen of Dragons. 

“Well, I think I’ll start us off.” Josephine said joyfully. “Perhaps… five silvers to begin with?”

“Ruffles, don’t get cocky.” 

“I am not!” She protested with a frown. “I am merely taking Bull’s advice.”

“Don’t pin this on me.” Iron Bull objected. 

Cassandra laughed from her corner. “I believe that I will take that bet.” She threw some of her coins into the middle of the table with a smug smile.

“Don’t encourage her!” Dorian pleaded, his voice full of fake exhaustion. 

“Commander, would you like to join us?” Josephine called with a smirk. “I know you adore a good game of Wicked Grace.”

I could feel the heat coming off Cullen’s face from beside me. He sighed. “Alright. I’ll take that bet.” He finally said.

“Curly!” 

“No, no, I want to see this.” Blackwall chimed in, his drunken grin visible through his thick facial hair. “Don’t take this away from us.”

“What about you, Lavellan?” Our lovely dealer turned to me, her expression softening into a genuine smile. “Would you like to play?”

“Alright, fine.” I said. I quietly turned to the bright red commander quickly and whispered into his ear: “Are you sure about this?”

“No.” he confessed.

The game proceeded as we took turns telling stories about our lives since the Inquisition. It was a moment of true peace, where we all felt we had gotten what we had worked so hard to obtain; our reward for years of pain and worry. 

“So there we were, fancy uniforms and all, hunting a giant nug in the middle of the ball.” Iron Bull recalled. 

“And then what?” Cassandra said, eyes wide.

“We found it, but not before it destroyed half the garden!” He laughed, banging his cup on the table. “Oh, Krem had a fun time explaining that to the nobles.”

“Maker!” the Seeker responded, her voice full of wonder. 

“Oh, I know, right?” Iron Bull exclaimed. “It was amazing!”

“I hate to interrupt,” Josephine said sweetly. “But it appears that I’ve won again.”

Cullen grumbled next to me and I giggled at him. “You’ll get ‘em next time, love.” I whispered into his ear.

His frown melted into a child-like smile and he looked at me fondly, staring into my face like it was going to lead him to salvation. “Yes.” He breathed, entranced.

“Get a room, you two.” Dorian chided sarcastically. 

I went completely red this time and my eyes darted around the room quickly, searching for an excuse or thing to say. 

“But we’re already in a room.” Cole said, his eyes bright with questions. “Why should they…”

Varric cut him off gently. “Don’t worry about it, kid.”

“Do you have any more stories to tell, Varric?” I questioned, trying to find an out from this predicament. 

“I have some about Curly that might interest you,” he smirked. “Back in Kirkwall--”

“Dwarf!” Cullen cut in agressively. “I mean… er… those are boring stories,” he said, his tone lowering into one of embarrassment. “Why not something more interesting?”

“Yes, like the mage and the qunari’s respect for the war table,” Blackwall laughed. 

“Oh, stone cold, Blackwall.” Iron Bull grunted. “If you insist…”

“No!” Dorian cried. “No, no, no!”

“How about another game?” Josephine shouted above the soon to be chaos, calming the growing tension in the air.

“Yes, I’d prefer that.” Cassandra said with an eyebrow raised at Iron Bull. 

“I won’t do it, Lady Ambasador.” Cullen grumbled. “No.” 

“But Commander,” she responded sweetly. “I thought you were good at Wicked Grace.”

“I am!” he roared back.

“I have got to see this.” I whispered to Varric, putting down my cards. I watched intently, silently hoping my husband would lose his pants _again_ to the same trick.

Him losing was a nice view.

The two battled it out over an incredibly intense game as the rest of the table watched and gawked. A few stories were shared as this went on, but most of our focus was on the fierce competition happening before us. 

“The recruit comes up to me, stone faced, and asks, “What’s the Seeker’s policy on familiars?” I didn’t know what to think.” Cassandra explained, a rare smile creeping onto her face. “I said, well, it depends on what animal it is. And he says, truly, “What if it’s a talking ram?””

“No!” Blackwall cried, spilling his drink on himself. “No way!”

“Yes, it is true!” Cassandra said, her smile now fully visible. 

“Oh, Commander…” the ambassador interrupted, her voice full of glee and smugness. “I believe I’ve won again.”

“I don’t want to see this.” the Seeker groaned.

Cullen’s eyes threw daggers at Josephine as he silently admitted defeat. “I suppose so.”

“You know the deal, dear Commander.”

“Yes, well.” He mumbled, standing up and taking off his fur coat.

“Oh, yes, I’ve been waiting for this!” Dorian said in delight.

But to his dismay, that was the only article of clothing Cullen removed. He handed it solemnly over to Josephine.

“That’s almost worse.” Varric commented with a smile. 

The night wound down from there. More tales were told, and more drinks were shared, but eventually, one by one, people started leaving once again. It was bittersweet, but I knew that it had to happen eventually. Within a few hours, it was only me, Cullen, and Varric left at the table, finishing our drinks and talking quietly over the fire.

“Thank you for doing this, Varric.” I smiled as I took the last of my drink.

“I did promise.” He responded with a grin. “Take care of yourselves, yeah? You earned this. We earned this. Don’t let it go to waste.”

“Yes, of course.” I said gently. 

“Bianca’s probably waiting on me. I should get going.” He said softly, finally standing up and beginning to leave. “Up for another game later, your Inqusitiorialness?”

“I’d love that.” I agreed.

“Good. See you, Curly.” He finally turned around and left, leaving me and Cullen alone again.

“I think it was all worth it, don’t you?” I whispered into his ear.

He pulled me close, interlacing his hand in mine. “It was always worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my first time writing a scene with so many people and so much dialogue, so any feedback would really help me a ton! thank you!! :)


End file.
